


After Other School Special

by AbbyWinchester8379



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Cas, M/M, Sub!Dean, angyal!Cas, tornatanár!Dean
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyWinchester8379/pseuds/AbbyWinchester8379
Summary: Az After School Special epizód egy kicsit másképpen...(Erősen OOC )
Dean és Sam visszatérnek az egyik régi iskolájukba egy ügy miatt.





	

**Dean**

April megölte az egyik osztálytársát, mert lekövérezte. Sam elment hozzá az elmegyógyintézetbe és "kikérdezte". Visszaült Babybe, majd elmesélte, hogy mit mondott April, majd kijelentette, hogy szerinte igazat mond és démoni megszállásnak tűnik, mivel a lány nem látott fekete füstöt, ráadásul a kénszagot sem érezte. 

\- Ha már úgy is itt vagunk, benézhetnénk az iskolába - mondta Sam, mire én faggatni kezdtem, hogy miért akar ennyire visszamenni oda, ahol csak egy hónapot voltunk.

\- Jó lenne utánanézni a dolognak - jelentette ki.

\- Oké, és mi legyen az álca? FBI? Nemzetbiztonság? Svéd cserediákok?- kérdeztem.

\- Nyugi. Van egy ötletem - felelte öcsém mosolyogva.

\- Oké - nyugtattam magam, miközben beindítottam Babyt.

 

~~~

 

Fújtam egyet a sípomba.

\- Ma megtiszteltetésben lesz részetek - mondtam az előttem lévő osztálynak a tornateremben, miközben előttem sorban álltak - Játszhatjátok minden sportok legjobbikát - végignéztem a rám szegezett szemeken, majd folytattam - Kell hozzá ügyesség, fürgeség, ravaszság. Egyetlen egyszerű szabály van - közelebb mentem a földön lévő kosárlabdakupachoz és a kezembe vettem egy labdát. Felemeltem és elkaptam, majd a diákok felé fordultam - Kidobás - mondtam határozottan, majd a hozzám legközelebb kissráchoz dobtam - Bocsi.

\- Roth helyettes tanár úr - jelentkezett egy kövérkés, fekete hajú sötétbarna bőrű srác.

Odamentem elé:

\- Igen?

\- Ms. Boudreaux-val sosem kidobóztunk - vallotta be.

\- Ja, de Ms. B épp Massachusettsben esküszik - feleltem a társaságon végignézve - Úgyhogy játszunk.

\- Azt mondta, veszélyes - erősködött a kissrác.

Belefújtam a sípomba majd a szemébe nézve kiáltottam:

\- Egy kör!

\- De... - próbált nekem ellentmondani, de amikor meglátta hogy nézek rá, nem ellenkezett, hanem futni kezdett.

Láttam, ahogy Sam bejött a tornaterembe és intett, hogy menjek oda hozzá.

\- Rosszalkodni! - mondtam az osztálynak és feldobtam a kosárlabdákkal teli hálót, mire a lúrkók, mint az őrültek, vetették magukat a labdára. Odaséáltam Samhez.

\- Szórakozol? - kérdezte, amikor meglátott.

\- A síptól én vagyok az Isten.

Végignézett rajtam.

\- Ja. Szép gatyó.

\- Van valami?

\- Kétszer jártam végig mindent. Nincs kén - felelt a kérdésemre.

\- Nincs kén, nincs démon. Nincs démon, nincs ügy - szögeztem le.

Sam elhúzta a száját.

\- Nem tudom, talán tévedtem.

\- A legjobbakkal is megesik - nyugtattam meg - Akkor talán lépjünk innen, nem? Csak ebéd után, a kedvencem lesz.

Sam elhúzta kissé a száját, miközben a srácokat figyelte.  
Hátrafordultam. A dagi srác futott kifelé a tornateremből, keze az orrát takarta.

\- Szép volt, Colby. Sétálj egyet - kiáltottam utána.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

** Castiel **

\- Jó, ezt már százszor elmondtad, Gabriel. És annyit tudok hozzá fűzni, hogy nem érdekel. De akkor is elmegyek oda.

\- Cassy, tudod, hogy én ebben a legnagyobb mértékben támogatlak, de ha ez Apánk fülébe jut valamilyen módon... - kezdte el csóválni a fejét.

Folytatni akarta, de ránéztem ártatlanul. Erre megenyhült az arckifejezése és így folytatta:

\- Persze, nem fogja megtudni, mert nálam marad a titkod - mosolygott a kezében lévő nyalókával - Na, menj te, szerelmes! - kacsintott, majd elfordult, mint aki semmit sem látott volna.

\- Köszi, Gabe. Hálás vagyok, nagyon.

\- Na, menj már! Ha nem így teszel, kénytelen leszek meggondolni magam, és nem engedlek el - ripakodott rám, mire én távoztam.

 

~~~

 

Éppen beléptem a tornaterem ajtaján, amikor megpillantottam.  
Izmos felsőtestét fehér tornapóló takarta, vörös rövidnadrágja szinte már égette a szemem.  
Hozzáértő szakértelemmel pakolta a helyükre a teremben szanaszét heverő kosárlabdákat a hálóba, majd bevitte a tornaterem végében lévő szertárba.  
Én csak meredten bámultam: egyszerűen nem tudtam betelni vele.  
_Szép lábak... Hmmm... Legszívesebben már most közöttük lennék_ \- gondoltam, majd tovább meresztettem a szemeimet... Rajta...

  


 

Egy köhintést hallottam, majd újra szembe találtam magam a legszebb zöld szempárral, amit életemben láttam...  
Persze, annak ellenére, hogy eddig rengeteg sok szempárral néztem már farkasszemet, határozottan meg voltam győzödve arról a számomra egyértelmű tényről, hogy olyat, amilyen az Övé volt, nem találtam egyet sem az egész Univerzumban...  
És ezt azóta tudtam, hogy legelőször találkoztunk...

  
\- Castiel? Mit keresel itt? - kérdezésével azonnal kizökkentett.

\- Öhm, én csak hozzád jöttem - feleltem.

\- Hozzám? Mégis miért? - mondta szemembe fúrt tekintetével, és én végleg elvesztettem a fejem.

És akkor megtörtént...  
Nem tudtam irányítani, de hogy őszinte legyek nem is nagyon akartam.  
Csak bekattant bennem valami és sodródtam az árral, amely arra vezetett, hogy karon ragadjam az egyre tiltakozó Deant, - nem törődve azzal, hogy próbált "küzdeni", dacolt velem... Egyre csak az kiabálta, hogy "Mégis mit csinálsz, Cas?" - vonszoltam magammal a torna terem szertárába. Ahogy becsukódott az ajtó, rögtön be is zártam.

\- Cas, a francba veled! Azonnal engedj ki! - kiabált, már szinte őrjöngött.

\- Ne nagyon parancsolj nekem, Dean, mert nagyon megjárod! - figyelmeztettem.

\- Na, most álljon meg a menet, angyalkám! Nem én voltam az, aki bevonszolta egy szertárba a másikat... - hüledezve nézett végig a helyiségben - Nem értem, Cas... - nézett rám.

\- Nem érted? Most komolyan szórakozol velem?

\- Én szórakozok? Na, ne röhögtess, Castiel!... Mégis minek zártál be minket ide? - kérdezte, ahogy közeledtem feléje.

Nem voltam képes válaszolni erre, inkább cselekedtem: letérdeltem előtte.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

** Dean **

\- Cas? Cas, mit csinálsz? - néztem le rá zavarodottan, míg ő az övcsatom készült kinyítni. Pár másodperc múlva sikerült is neki. Feszélyezett az egész, össze voltam zavarodva.

Amikor lehúzta a cipzárt, megszólaltam:

\- Cas, az istenért! Meg vagy te őrülve?

Felegyenesedett.

\- Ha ilyen nagyon akarod tudni, mert ti, halandó, földi emberek, állandóan tudni akartok mindent, akkor elmondom, hogy igen, meg vagyok őrülve...  Meg vagyok őrülve... Érted, Dean Winchester - súgta a fülembe - Szerelmes vagyok beléd.

Vallomása eléggé összezavart, mert csak szájtátva álltam előtte: hirtelen nem nagyon esett le, hogy mit is mondott az imént.  
Bizosan látta rajtam, hogy nem tudok mit szólni ezért azonnal nyomatékot adott a szavainak: ajkait az enyémre tapasztotta.  
Váratlanul ért a "támadása", de a kezdeti tiltakozásom idővel lassan enyhülni kezdett, ahogy egyre jobban csókoltam.  
Keze apránként vándorolt az ágyékomhoz, míg talált egy kis rést a bőrőm és a nadrágom között, ahová becsúsztatta. 

\- Cas... - lihegtem bele a szájába, miközben egyre közelebb húztam a földön heverő nagyméretű szivacsokhoz.

Ahogy ledőltünk, tudtam, hogy Ő is átlendült egy határon, ahol esélyünk sem volt megállni: egy olyan ponthoz érkeztünk, ahonnan szinte lehetetlenség és egy hangyányi esélyünk sem volt visszatáncolni.  
Szinte egymásról szaggattuk le a ruhákat, szanaszét dobtuk őket. Csak ketten voltunk, és ez volt a lényeg.  
Csókjaink száma egyre csak növekedett, ahogy az ingerlés hatására, minden más is.  
Az ajkam lassan eltávolodott a szájától, és a nyaka felé vettem az irányt, ott kezdtem el csókolni. Zilálva követelt még többet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lejjebb vándoroltam, már a mellkasánál találtam magam. Nem én írányitottam magam, hanem már a mindent elsötétítő vágy. Ez akkor tudatosult végleg bennem, amikor már a férfiasságát ölelte körül a szám. Ingereltem és egyáltalán nem tudtam betelni vele.

Egy pillanat múlva megállított. Nem nagyon érdekelt, hogy mit akar tenni, csak az, hogy velem teszi. Teljesen megadtam neki magam. Ezt érzékelve felém magasodott és szétnyitotta a lábaimat és belém hatolt...

 


End file.
